Sailor MoonStar
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: What if Sailor Moon had a sister, not from her time, but from her past life as the Moon Princess? This is the story of Aurora, as she learns about her past, and her powers. An old story of mine, so it's not great, but worth the read :
1. Chapter 1

_Face Your Destiny._

**A Sailor Moon Fan-Fic.**

Sailor Moon/Moon Princess/Serena

Sailor Venus/Mina

Sailor Mars/Rei

Sailor Jupiter/Lita

Sailor Mercury/Amy

Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Darien

Moon Queen Serenity

Most Of The NegaVerse/Villains

My Character's Include:

Aura (Aurora) Reinette Amara Dates (means-) Golden Queen Eternal SMS And MS P

Aaron Holden

Lilia Anderson

Lauren Nicholson

Helene Smith

All my characters will be explained/ described throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters even if I wish I do. I own my characters and the plot.

Begin; Prologue:

5 girls, two blondes, a brunette, a raven head and a bluenette, along with a raven haired boy made their way through the terminal towards their new destination. England. They had needed to start a new life. One where they don't risk the lives of the ones they love when fighting the evil trying to take over the world.

So, after a particularly brutal fight, in which one of the blondes and the bluenette, brunette and raven head had all perished, the leader, the last blonde, wished for everything to be normal and for her friends to be alive. Alas in the wish she also made sure that anyone who knew them would forget they did, so they would never be harmed. The main part of that made all the girls sob for weeks for they would miss their families. Whereas the boy would not for his parents had died in a fatal car accident when he was a small child. Now each hero would begin a new life in the small town of Tauro in England hoping no one would get harmed in the coming battle. As they continued their search for the MoonStar Princess...

Part 1.

"Watch Out!" yelled a blonde with long hair done in two meatballs shaped balls on her head which then fell to her ankles, she turned around to where her love, a young black haired man, had fell fatally injured.

Her sailor skirt twisting around. "No!" she screamed again, "Tuxedo Mask!"

"It's up to you now to get the crystals." Tuxedo Mask told her wincing. "And I want you to know I've always been on your side and always will be" His voice grew fainter.

"No, Tuxedo Mask you can't go!" The blonde sobbed.

4 other girls, blonde, raven, bluenette and brunette, all wearing sailor outfits, ran into the room. Seeing the scene unfolding before them they gasped.

"That's Tuxedo Mask." The blonde said. "Yeah, but I think we're too late." Informed the raven head.

"Darien, you can't go, you can't!" The meatball headed blonde wept.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek stopping half way, where it sent rings of silver light out.

Suddenly seven rainbow crystals came down from the ceiling of the cave. Forming one.

"The crystals they're becoming one" Said a blue cat with a moon crescent on her head.

She gasped "The Impearium Silver Crystal!"

The other girls gasped again.

"What happens now?" Questioned a white moon crescent cat.

"I don't know maybe the princess will be revealed?" Said the blue cat.

The crystal hovered in front of the meatball blonde. She got up, eyes wide, towards it. The other blonde gasped.

"It's Sailor Moon she's the Moon Princess!" Sailor Moon spun and a long white princess dress formed on her...

"Face Your Destiny." A clear voice rang out...

I sat up fast, the room span sickingly and I grabbed my head.

"Ugh, god what does that dream mean. It's like it's trying to tell me something." I groaned getting out of bed.

Pulling my pj's off, I stumbled to my en-suite and into the shower. After I had done my hair into a blue bow, I got dressed in my school uniform.

I grabbed breakfast and left for school. I strolled down the road from Tesco's towards my school when my name was called out.

"Aura!" My head turned and I stopped. Just a bit behind me was Aaron Holden from my year, also my crush of 2 years.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked smiling at me. My insides went all nervous feeling and I blushed a little.

"Hey, yeah I'm good thanks, you?" I replied softly.

"Yeah I'm good." He answered. "Can I walk with you? I was supposed to meet Jasper but he bailed on me" Aaron asked.

"Um, sure, if you want." We carried on walking towards school chatting about random things and stuff, when my phone beeped.

It was a text from my best friend Lilia wishing me luck on my French oral today. I chuckled a little.

"Oh, you have your phone, do you want my number?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, okay" I replied. We swapped numbers and reached school where my friends were waiting for me.

"Uh, thanks Aaron for walking with me, I'll see you round." I said. "Yeah" Was his reply.

Else Where 

A man in a dark cloak spoke to his servant in a dark room. In his hands was a crystal ball and a picture of a girl was placed in the middle.

"Prince Demand, I sense strong power and magical energy from this girl. I want you to get her and bring her to me. Do whatever it takes and don't let those Sailor brats stop you."

"Yes Master." And Prince Demand slipped out of sight. "Ah, your power will soon be mine" The Wiseman cackled darkly...

Back to Aura

I walked towards my friends and greeted them when my arm was pulled on by my closest friend at school, Lauren, she was also one of the only two people to know I fancied Aaron. I inwardly groaned, this is what I get for having good friends.

"Okay, spill." She demanded. "There is nothing to spill, we walked to school because Jasper bailed on him and then we swapped numbers. That's it."

Somehow though it wasn't as she squealed loudly. "Ooooh, text me when he texts you." Lauren told me.

I sighed and headed to my form room just in time for the bell.

"Aura!" Someone shouted. "Hey Sean, Jay, Ethan, how are you all?" I smiled. There was a loud chorus of "I'm good."

I did my special handshake with Sean and sat down. My form tutor, Miss Macey, read out the register and then told us we would be having a house assembly today after lunch. I groaned softly along with everyone else in my form. The first lesson bell rang out through the school. Chattering to my friends Lauren and Helene, I went to my geography lesson.

"Hey guys!" I called to my other friends in my lessons, Haley, Carmen, Kayla and Blair.

"Hey" They called back. My first lessons passed and it became break.

Me and my group left the hall gossiping like always and headed to the playground. My group was considered the popular group of my year, though I'd rather not be. Outside the sky was bright and I looked up towards the sun. But it wasn't there instead was something I didn't expect. I frowned as my dreams of the past month came flooding back as I stared at the bright white moon above.

I heard my friends voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. They were too faint. I must have stopped and my friends were beginning to get worried as I just stood staring at the sky. When one of my friends noticed what I was looking at. She gasped very loudly.

"Look, up there it's the moon!" Everyone in hearing distance looked up and gasped. But I was still staring at it. But just as soon as they looked it clouded over and disappeared. My mind snapped out of the trance, but my head was still reeling.

"It is time to face your destiny!" A very loud, very clear and angelic voice rang out around me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my nearest friends.

"No, what do you mean?" They replied confused.

"That voice it spoke really loud."

"No one heard a voice Aura" Lauren and Helene looked at me oddly, I had never acted like this before. Everyone in the vicinity began whispers of what had just occurred.

"Aura!" My name was called out from across the playground and I looked up to see Aaron coming towards me. I took a few steps forward towards him...

Prince Demand

I stood on the top of a school building watching down on my target. A pathetic, pitiful school girl it would be easier than I thought. I saw her look up at the sky so I followed her. There right in front of me was a big full moon. This was bad.

"It is time to face your destiny!" Queen Serenity's voice rang loud and clear throughout the school. But the only one who seemed to hear it was the girl. This was very bad. She began to take a few steps forward so I attacked.

Aura

I was surround by a bubble of powerful negative energy. "Aura!" Aaron began to run over and all my friends began to scream. "Aura! No! What's happening?" Panic ensued and teachers were called. But then it stopped. Everyone just suddenly, Froze. I screamed loudly as they all just dropped to the floor...

Serena

Me and the other scouts had just settled in to our new home in England. We'd been here for a few weeks and the NegaVerse was being awfully quiet. We began checking out the place so we could get a feel to it.

"Rei hurry up!" Mina yelled from one room to another.

"I am!" Rei yelled back. "Guys please, I'm trying to study." Amy mumbled.

"Ugh Amy, too much information." Groaned Lita. Darien chuckled lightly.

"Come on girls, we need to be serious here."

"Aww, come on Luna, can't we have a bit of fun. This isn't Sailor business." I moaned.

"Luna's right girls we've got to be on guard to finding the Moon Princess's little sister, the MoonStar Princess." Said Artemis.

"Yes, great, my little sis." I grumbled. "Unlucky Serena!" Rei laughed at me. I growled at her and the others laughed. "Fine."

We all strolled around the town centre when a large scream was heard all around. "Girls, transform, quick! I sense Nega energy!" Luna yelled to us. "Right Luna!" We replied.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

There was a flash of blue, white, red, yellow and green light and we landed but now as Sailor Scouts. We all ran towards the source..

Aura

The bubble burst and a shadow loomed over me. I slowly turned around and screamed again. I made a run for it towards the field away from the hideous monster behind. My breath went ragged. There was a thud and I had to skid to a halt as another monster landed in front of me. I turned to run back but there was another. I looked all around but I was trapped. I coward down, shaking with fear. Tears streamed down my face as the monsters powered some light in their hands and aimed it at me...

Serena

Another scream rang out and we pushed further to get to it. We came across the most horrible scene. A young girl was cowering on the ground surround by Nega monsters and they were about to aim at her. "Darien!" I yelled. He nodded and jumped...


	2. Chapter 2

_Face Your Destiny._

**A Sailor Moon Fan-Fic.**

Sailor Moon/Moon Princess/Serena

Sailor Venus/Mina

Sailor Mars/Rei

Sailor Jupiter/Lita

Sailor Mercury/Amy

Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Darien

Moon Queen Serenity

Most Of The NegaVerse/Villains

My Character's Include:

Aura (Aurora) Reinette Amara Dates (means-) Golden Queen Eternal SMS And MS P

Aaron Holden

Lilia Anderson

Lauren Nicholson

Helene Smith

All my characters will be explained/ described throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters even if I wish I do. I own my characters and the plot.

Chapter 2

Aura

I waited for the blast but it never came. Instead I felt myself being lifted off the ground so I opened my eyes. And gasped, I was in some guys arms and was flying.

"Don't worry I am Tuxedo Mask and will help you." He said. I was to shocked to speak so I just nodded.

We landed and I looked to where I had just been. In my place are 5 girls in sailor outfits.

I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" One yelled and fire shot out her hands to a monster. "Sailor Mars." I whispered.

"Venus Crescent V Smash!" Yelled another. "Sailor Venus."

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Crash!" "Sailor Jupiter."

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" "Sailor Mercury."

"Moon Healing Activation!" Yelled the last. "Sailor Moon!" I gasped.

I felt a strong power stir inside me. And my hair began to whip around me like I was in a gale.

Luna

I watched as my scouts fought and looked to the girl they were going to attack. I gasped shocked. Her hair was flying around her and a gold symbol of a moon and star was bright on her head.

"Sailor MoonStar!" I spluttered. I ran towards her and jumped into a front flip...

Aura

A blue cat with a crescent mark on its forehead ran towards me and did a jumping front flip to land in front of me, a locket in her paws.

"Quick take this and..."

"Don't worry I know what to do Luna!" I placed the locket in the middle of my chest. Luna's mouth gaped at me as I yelled.

"MoonStar Prism Power!"

The scouts turned and gasped as I was lifted in a silvery purple light. My school clothes vanished. I pulled my right hand across my chest and threw it in the air. Each one of my fingernails then painted themselves in a metallic purple colour. My left arm went out, side-ways. My locket glowed brightly and purple ribbons burst from it and into the shape of a white outfit. I held my hands above my head and the purple ribbons twisted up my arms and into white and silver gloves from my elbow down. I swept my hands in a circle down to my feet and when I passed them, silver shoes appeared in a purple glow. I then twirled around in a circle and a silver skirt twisted on to the top outfit with a silver collar that has a purple stripe through the middle. I hovered in mid air my arms out wide and the ribbons came from both sides to form purple bows on the front and back of my Sailor uniform. Finally I tilted my head back and closing my eyes, there was a purple glow in the middle of my forehead, and a purple gem appeared followed by a silver tiara and a purple choker with a yellow star on it then I opened my eyes slowly. Both my arms went across my chest to the left and my hair blew softly in that direction with my feet pointed down to the floor, legs together. I was Sailor MoonStar.

I had transformed. "I am Sailor MoonStar, Soldier of Love and Happiness, Defender of Earth and the Stars. I will fight wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of the moon and stars, I will punish you!"

I finished with my left hand on my hip, turned slightly to the left and my right arm, slightly crooked, pointed outward to the monsters with my right hand in a one fingered gun like shape.

"MoonStar Crown Charge!" My tiara lifted off my head and hovered lightly above it. My hands went either side and I brought it down in a circle following my face, I then pulled it back to my right and pushed the purple ball of power to the monster in front of me. It stumbled then burst into dust.

"Nice one Sailor MoonStar!" Sailor Venus yelled to me. "Thanks!" I called back.

I looked at the rest of the Scouts and they were all smiling admiringly at me. Suddenly I noticed Mars was about to be hit by a monster.

"Mars, watch out!" I screamed. She turned and fell back .

"MoonLight Beam Blast!" I held one hand high in the air and took it around in a circle then once at the top again I brought it vertically down to stop in front of my face, then I pushed it forward sending a beam of white light to the monsters eyes blinding it for half a minute.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Yelled Venus, destroying the monster once blinded. They were all gone now. And maybe not, one had sent an attack at the Moon Princess.

"No!" I shrieked. I leapt forward and blocked the path of the blow. I cried out in pain when the dark energy hit me and I fell the floor with a thud. The last thing I heard before letting the black take over was

"No! That's it! Moon Sceptre Elimination!"

"How could they? I mean a poor defenceless 15 year old girl! It's just wrong!"

Some ones voice rang through my head making me wince slightly and I scrunched my eyes closed more.

"Well, I wouldn't really say defenceless Serena, did you see her! She's brill!"

"Yeah but why did she jump in front of me?"

I stirred and mumbled "Well a Sailor Scouts job is to protect the Moon Princess right? I was just doing my duty." I heard several gasps and blinked opening my eyes.

My head was on Serena's lap and the others were around me, mouths open.

"W-what?" Amy exclaimed. I laughed nervously."He he, um, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

They looked at me sternly.

"Fine, well it started about a month ago and I had this dream, a blonde girl with a meatball head.." I began but was interrupted with a scowl from Serena and a snicker from Rei.

"Anyway, so I had the dream were you and the scouts had your first battle together against the NegaVerse. I also know you true identities." I said smugly. Lita's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" She asked sceptically.

"Hmm, Sailor Mercury is Amy, Sailor Jupiter is Lita, Sailor Mars, Rei, Sailor Venus, Mina and Sailor Moon, Moon Princess Serenity and Serena." I told them.

"How did this happen? We're very lucky you're a Sailor Scout to or it would have been bad!" Luna exclaimed.

"But I think that's the reason for it, I mean every time it happened it ended with a clear, angelic voice telling me to "Face My Destiny." I don't know who it was but it happened when the moon appeared big and bright in the sky to then I was surrounded in some sort of negative energy bubble. Then everyone collapsed and the monsters appeared then I ran and then this!" I said breathlessly.

"The Moon you say?" pondered Artemis. "Yep Artemis, by the way I'm Aura, and I'm in year 10." I said grinning.

"Well, everyone will be waking up soon so you need to transform back and we need to leave. You have a communicator watch to keep in touch and we will meet you out the front of school after it finishes. Also my sister, Astrea, will be your guardian. She will stay by the trees. Goodbye." Luna advised me.

Everyone said goodbye and I received hugs from Rei, Mina and Serena, a smile from Amy and a pat on the back from Lita. I stood and concentrated on my school clothes. I floated a few inches off the floor and a blue light covered me. My Sailor Scout outfit disappeared and my school clothes came back. I floated back down and when my feet hit the floor my knees gave out. I felt everyone wake and someone shout my name as I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Face Your Destiny._

**A Sailor Moon Fan-Fic.**

Sailor Moon/Moon Princess/Serena

Sailor Venus/Mina

Sailor Mars/Rei

Sailor Jupiter/Lita

Sailor Mercury/Amy

Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Darien

Moon Queen Serenity

Most Of The NegaVerse/Villains

My Character's Include:

Aura (Aurora) Reinette Amara Dates (means-) Golden Queen Eternal SMS And MS P

Aaron Holden

Lilia Anderson

Lauren Nicholson

Helene Smith

All my characters will be explained/ described throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters even if I wish I do. I own my characters and the plot.

Chapter 3

Other

On the school grounds below people began to stir and one awoke before the others getting up in time to see his friend fall to the floor. 50 metres away from where she had been previously trapped in a ball of energy.

"Aura!" He yelled and sprinted as fast as he could over to her. He passed his friends and her friends as he ran. She was inches from the floor but he got there just in time for him to catch her.

"Aura! Aura! Is she okay?" The shouts from all her friends came thick and fast as they rushed as fast as possible over to where the couple were placed. His best friend looked at him indicating they would talk later. The boy in question sighed.

Aura

I woke up in a pale, empty room. I sat up slowly and crept from it. I realised I must have been in my schools welfare room. I snook through the canteen and headed towards the fields. Once I reached them I ran. The trees that border the fields were tall and thick but I could still make out a pair of yellow eyes watching me get closer.

"Astrea?" I softly questioned.

"Ah, Aura, how are you feeling? That must have been quite a shocking experience."

I laughed. "I'm fine, honestly."

"So I will explain what being a Sailor Scout means." She began. "The first point of being a Scout is that you must never reveal your identity to anyone. You must answer to every call unless you have a valid reason and we must always stick together and help each other." I nodded.

Prince Demand

Ah shoot, Wiseman's going to kill me. I took a few steps forward and into the room.

"Demand!" A voice bellowed at me.

"Yes Master?"

"Why have you not brought me the girl?" He asked.

"Master, I was about to but Queen Serenity interfered and so did the Sailor brats." I replied. "What do you mean?" Wiseman asked inquisitively.

"I mean she is special to Queen Serenity for her voice was heard by me and the girl. Only me and the girl. I then attacked and the Scouts showed up and she became one of them."

"One of what?"

"A Sailor Scout. She is Sailor MoonStar." Wiseman growled. "Find her and bring her to ME!"

Aura

After I talked to Astrea for a while she left to meet the other Scouts and I had to head to my form room for assembly. Sighing I got up and slowly made my way to P4. Softly I knocked on the door and went in. I heard everyone's breath audibly suck in.

"Hi?" I said tentatively. I was suddenly hit with something hard flying full speed at me. Maybe it was two things.

"OhMyGod! We're are so glad you're alright. Do you know how scared we were when that energy thing appeared?"

I looked down on the faces of my two friends and saw that they were gleaming with dried tears.

"...And how did you end up over one the field?"

"Urm, I don't know?" I gave as an excuse. I mean I couldn't say I was a Sailor Scout could I.

They both started blubbing again and tears pricked my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Ethan, Sean and Jay jumped from their chairs and joined in the hug. I couldn't help but cry. They all cared so much and I couldn't tell them anything. The bell suddenly rang making us all jump. We wiped our tears away. When we went to leave Miss Macey blocked our path.

"Miss?" Sean questioned. "Lessons have been cancelled and 5th period is free as a lunch type period after today's events."

We all cheered and left to go to the field. The boys began a game of football and me, Lauren and Helene sat down.

"So what happened when you woke up?" I asked.

"Well, we woke up in time to see you fall to the floor of the field and Aaron run past us to get to you. Luckily he caught you or I would have smacked him. You were then taken to welfare and we were all sent to our form rooms." Lauren replied.

"When did you wake up?" I asked Helene.

"Well most of us woke at half way through 4th period. So we were out for, like, 2 hours." Helene exclaimed. I chuckled. Wow, that was one long fight, I'll have to tell the girls later.

"Aura!" My name was screamed by at least 17 different voices behind me. I turned to see everyone of my group running towards me.

"Oh no!" I yelled and got up and ran. I was too slow. I soon ended up on my face with 17 girls on top of me. I was laughing so loudly when they got off me.

There was a massive scramble to hug me and such but luckily when it was over we all just sat down.

"So, what's going on with you and Aaron, we all saw him run to you to catch you." Regina asked me. Everyone's talking stopped and they all looked at me expectantly.

"Nothing is going on, we are just friends. Especially to him." I mumbled at the end.

"What was that? Do you like him?" Blair said loudly.

"What I never said that!" I put my head down so my hair would cover my face, which had turned red.

"You do!" They all exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. They all started nattering about how we could make such a perfect couple and blah blah blah. I mean, I love them but some times... They all hushed up suddenly.

"Hello _Aaron_, what brings you over here then." Interrupted Adele. Rochelle snickered across from me.

I glared at her. She was such an annoying bitch.

"Hey Adele, not much I just wanted to see how Aura was." I looked up at him. I internally sighed they were going to get a field day with this, oh well. I got up and walked over to him.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I need to talk to you." I asked. "Um, yeah, sure, if you want." He stuttered. As we walked away I heard soft cheers from my friends behind. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to say thanks, I, err, heard what you did for me and it's really sweet of you." I'm not sure but I swear I saw him blush.

"It's nothing, I'd always save a friend." I sighed. Friend. Obviously.

Once I got back to my group and survived all their questions the bell was about to ring so we all began to head out of school. I stopped suddenly as we just began to walk up the drive.

"Guys, carry on, I'm meeting some people who will give me a lift home." They looked at me but shrugged and left. Once they had left 5 girls, 2 cats and a man all walked towards me. When they got to me Mina and Rei hugged me and so did Serena.

"Okay, where shall we to talk?" I asked. "Well, do you know anywhere where we can talk in private?" Luna asked back.

"We could try Costa?" I suggested "Right then. I could do with some food." Serena had already set off at a speedy pace. I chuckled at her.

1½ hours later we had gone through everything we could think of and gotten to know each other. Serena had also gone through half of the cakes on sale. We all said goodbye and I went home. I reached my room and changed into my slouchy pj's and went on my laptop. On Google I typed "Sailor Scouts" in the search engine. It came up with reports of them in Japan. I suddenly felt really ill so I turned my laptop off and went to bed.

My eyes fluttered open and I rushed to the loo and was sick into it. I so wasn't going to school today. I picked up my phone and texted Lauren.

"Not coming to school been sick x :(" In less than 2 minutes flat she had replied.

"Aww my lovely, feel better x (:"

Why did I feel so ill? I'm never ill. Astrea padded softly into my room. After a lot of pleading, my parents let me keep her.

"Aura, get up now, you're going to be late for school." I groaned.

"I'm not going to school today Astrea, I'm ill." She sighed. "I'll let the others know." With that she left.

All through the day I kept on getting texts from all my friends telling me to feel better and such, but just after lunch I received one I didn't expect. It was from Aaron. It said;

Aura, I heard you were ill today so I thought I just text to see how you were. :) I hope you feel better, x.

I was ecstatic and immediately texted Lauren. Her reply was amusing. During the day I began to feel better, so I decided to go meet my friends at lunch.

Prince Demand

My plan was not going well. The Nega-flu I placed on her was just as weak as a common cold on her. She must be stronger than she realises. It would be harder than I thought to get her for Wiseman.


End file.
